The prior art richness in reports of methods and compositions to counteract and/or mask malodors is such that a complete review of all the methods and compositions prior reported in this context is impossible here. It is clear however that there still exists a need to continue searching alternative ways of solving the malodor problem, as evidenced by the constant publications in this field.
Some prior publications relate to the use of aldehydes, ketones and/or alcohols in deodorizing compositions in order to neutralize malodors. Among these documents, there can be cited as particularly pertinent the following ones.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,679 discloses a deodorant detergent product comprising a deodorant composition intended to counter the human body malodor. The disclosed composition must comprise at least four compounds from different classes and may comprise a mixture of aldehydes, ketones and alcohols. These three classes of compounds are described in a very general manner and there are no example comprising mixtures of alcohols, aldehydes and ketones such as presently claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,648 describes fragrance compositions containing one or more malodor counteractancy compounds, and mainly ester derivatives. The composition may be used, in combination with fragrance ingredients to reduce the perception of malodors. The fragrance ingredients may be selected from a wide range of different compound types, including alcohols, aldehydes and ketones in general. The described compositions are used either for dispersing into space or for imparting a malodor counteracting effect to a substrate. There is no description of compositions such as presently disclosed.
The publication US 2004/0223871 discloses an air freshener and methods for freshening air, which may contain a perfume composition in conjunction with a malodor counteractant. Malodor neutralization via vapor phase technology, meaning the use of malodor counteractants that mitigate malodor in the air via chemical reactions or neutralization, is described. The disclosed air freshening composition may comprise one or more enones and one or more aliphatic, linear and/or branched aldehydes with no more than two double bonds, comprising 7 to 22 carbon atoms. Furthermore, the use of LILIAL® (tradename of Givaudan SA, Switzerland), which is an aldehyde comprising an aromatic moiety, to neutralize butylamine is described to exemplify the neutralization of amines by aldehydes through chemical reaction. Again, the specific compositions of the invention are not disclosed.
EP 0404470 discloses compositions of fragrance materials, which can confer deodorant effects in detergent products. A wide range of perfumery materials may be incorporated in such compositions and, in particular, such compositions may comprise aldehydes, ketones and/or alcohols. These classes of compounds are described in a very general way and no specific example of mixtures of aldehydes, ketones and alcohols according to the invention is given in that patent.
WO 03/070871 discloses a malodor counteracting and/or masking composition that is particularly effective against malodor developed during soaking and/or hand washing laundry. These compositions may comprise aliphatic aldehydes comprising 1 to 12 carbon atoms. Nevertheless the use of mixtures of such aldehydes with aliphatic ketones and primary alcohols as MOC compositions is not disclosed.